Ever Lasting Love
by Redriverfan
Summary: What would happen if Claire's parents are gone and there were no rules saying when Quil could tell Claire about what he is? Read to see what happens! My first fan fic! Updates are going to up quick!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Claire, Quil, or anybody else in this story. Even though I wish I did!! **

Chapter 1

I can't believe he won't tell me his big secret! I tell Quil that I love him and don't just want to be friends anymore and he just runs away. So, after I sat there for about ten minutes, I started walking to my Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam's house to talk to someone.

One my way to my aunt and uncles house I started thinking about what I did or said that was so wrong.

_Flashback _

"_Claire, what's wrong? Who know you can tell me anything." I felt so bad when Quil said this because he was using his sad voice. _

"_Nothings, wrong. I just needed to think about how to say something." I wasn't facing him. I didn't want to look at him when I said this. _

"_You know that you can just tell me and get it off your chest. I know whatever it is it's bothering you." Yup, that was Quil always knowing what I was feeling without me even telling him. _

"_O.k. Here it goes." I took a big breath and then exhaled slowly. " I don't want to be just friends anymore." I still wasn't looking at him. " I know that your older then me. I just can't explain what I feel for you. It's this weird pulling thing." _

_I turned around then and he wasn't there. That's when I started to cry and I cried for about an hour. _

_End Flashback _

O.k. Maybe I didn't have to be that detailed but, I wanted to tell him the truth. I mean I lived with him my whole life.

I don't even remember my parents. Quil and everyone says that they left me behind because of something that they didn't want to deal with.( Claire doesn't know that she has a sister because her parents took her sister.)

I was getting closer to the house. I could see the front door was open and the screen broken again from my cousins playing with baseballs in the house again.

I slipped through the place where the screen would be so that why no one knew that I was there. I heard my uncle yelling at Quil.

"You are not going to tell her about us!"

**AN: Please Review! I know it's kind of short but the next chapter will be longer. **


	2. What Claire Heard

**I don't own Claire, Quil, or anybody else in this story. Even though I wish I did!! **

Chapter 2

I couldn't believe that just heard him say that. It makes me what my uncle doesn't want Quil to tell me. I got kind of nerves because they were both shaking like crazy.

"Sam! She told me that she wanted to more than just friends! What am I supposed to tell her when I want the same thing!" That shocked the crap out of me. I didn't know Quil thougth of me the same way.

"Your not telling her anything and that's final! If I find out that you did tell her about us…… Claire what are you doing here?" CRAP! Now I'm dead.

"I came here to talk to Aunt Emily." At least I wasn't lieing. "So, what don't you want Quil to tell me?" I was curious about this big secret that everyone around me seemed to know.

"Nothing!" I could tell my uncle was lieing right through his teeth but I couldn't do anything about it.

"Whatever you say Uncle Sam." I was so pissed off. I turned around and started to walk out of the house.

"Claire! Wait!" I turned around to see Quil walking after me so, I waited.

"So, what were you and Uncle Sam really talking about?" I was not happy that he was keeping a secret from me and I wanted to know what it was.

"Well, what part did you walk in at?" He always gave me that smile when I pissed off because he knew I couldn't stay mad at me when he looked like that.

"When you said that you wanted to be more then just friends too." I said with a huge smile on my face.

"You heard that?" Quil looked like he was going to get killed later on or something like that.

"Yeah. What's the big deal. I don't see anything wrong with it. I mean all I want to know is how really feel about me and I'll leave you alone about the big secret that you can't tell me because of Uncle Sam." I started walking again because I couldn't take talking like that anymore.

"Claire, you don't understand how much I Love You. I can't even explain how much I love you." That's all I wanted to hear was that he loved me. I turned around with a smile on my face.

When he saw my face he started smiling to. Then, he started walking over to me.

"Claire, I promise I will tell you the big secret soon enough when I'm ready to tell you o.k.

"O.k. I can live with that. But, what are we going to do about us?"

"What about us?"

"Well, are we dating or not?"

" Well, were going to have to wait until next month to tell everyone because I promised your aunt that we wouldn't date until you were 16. But, yes we can date now."

"Is that another part about the big secret. Why your so in love with me?"

"Yes, it is."

"O.k. I'm just happy because now we can date."

"Were not dating remember?" He said this while winking at me.

"Oh! Yeah!" I said while laughing.

We walked home holding hands and I was so happy. Maybe we can do a little more than just hold hands.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I think it's so cute. Please Review!!**


	3. Something You Never Want To See

**I don't own Claire, Quil, or anybody else in this story. Even though I wish I did!! **

Chapter 3

I was on cloud 9. Quil and I were still walking home. We kept looking at each other and just smiled. I know I'm 15 almost 16 but, I knew that I was in love and nothing could stop that. But, I wanted to break the silence so, I came with some questions.

"Can I tell people that I have a boyfriend or are you scared that Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily will freak out on you?" I couldn't look at him when I said this.

"What do you want to do? All I care about is if your happy or not." I was totally shocked by his answer.

"But, I don't want to make you uncomfortable at work. I don't want you and Uncle Sam getting in a fight because that would be really bad." I emphasized on the word bad. Then out of no where he started laughing. "What's so funny I'm being totally serious.

"I know that's what makes it so funny." That's when I gave him my made look and he stopped laughing. "Don't worry about him, I can talk care of myself against your uncle."

"If you say so."

"Any more questions?"

I made it look like I was thinking about one but, really I already had one. "Do me and Embry have to trade rooms?" Yes we share a house with Embry. The most annoying guy in the world.

"Why would you ask that question?"

"I didn't know if because were dating that you would want me father a part."

"No! I don't want you father a part from me!" I had to smile.

"O.k. I won't go father away. Besides I'm afraid to go into that room."

"Your not the only one." We both started laughing.

"So, is pain going to be home or is he working tonight?"

"Neither." I looked at Quil in shock Embry was always at home or at work.

"Where is he going to be then?"

Quil started laughing. "He has a date with an old friend of his."

"Wow! Who would have thought that someone would want to date Embry."

"I know I didn't"

We both laughed until we walked in the house. That's when I saw something I never wanted to see in my life. Embry butt ass naked. I started screaming and put my head into Quil's arm.

"Dude! Put some clothes on. Nobody wants to see that." Quil was angry at this point.

"Sorry! I didn't know you guys would be home. I'm gone." Embry said like he was scared of something.

Then, I felt a hand on my head. "It's o.k. Claire who can open your eyes he's gone." I didn't really believe him. "Would you like to go into your room before you open your eyes?" I shook my head. "o.k. Just follow me."

"No problem. I'm sorry I know he's not here but I just don't want to look up yet."

"That's o.k. After that I wouldn't want to look up either." He said chuckling.

"I have one more question for tonight."

"What is it this time?" He said laughing so, I know that he wasn't mad.

"Do I have to go to school tomorrow. I really don't want to."

"Why don't you want o go to school? You know that I'm not going to be home because I have to work."

"Yeah. I know but, Ang is always talking about Jake and its driving me nuts." I couldn't believe that he started laughing. Ang is my best friend. She moved here about a year ago.

"Yeah. All Jake talks about at work is Ang. I think its good for him after what happened with Bella. It is kind of weird though."

"What's so weird? It is because Ang isn't Indian?"

"Yeah. That has something to do with it."

"What's the big deal? So what if she's Itailian and German?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I guess we'll understand it more later on."

"If you say so." I started laughing. He joined in after a bit.

"O.k. Were in your room. Now I want you to do your homework. If you need any help wait until I'm out of the shower to ask."

"O.k. I'll do my homework."

"Thank you." But, before I could walk away to start my homework, Quil grabbed my arm. I turned around to look at him but, he started kissing me. He wasn't like when I was a little kid either. It was passionate. But, to quickly he pulled away and walked out of my room. Leaving me there frozen in my place.

**A/N: Please review. I now you guys will. Just to let you guys know I'm going to update as **

**much as I can because I want to finish this story before I move. **


	4. Bathroom

**I don't own Claire, Quil, or anybody else in this story. Even though I wish I did!! **

**Chapter 4 **

I woke up the next morning to Quil shaking me. "It's time for school." He made it seem like it was a good thing.

"No School. I'm staying home today to give my ears a break. I don't want to listen to Jake talk today."

"Well, if I have to deal with it then so do you!"

"No! I don't. There is no rule saying that I have to listen to it and neither do you. Stay home with me. We'll hang out or something like that."

"Tempting. Very tempting but, no. It's time for school and you still have to take a shower."

"No!" I pulled the covers back over my head and rolled over.

"Don't make me put you in the shower." I liked that idea so, I wanted to see if he would really do it.

"Go ahead. I don't care."

That's when he pick me up and threw me over his shoulders. Quil did put me in the shower put to my dismay with my clothes on.

"Now my clothes are all wet! You didn't have to start the shower!"

"I told you that I was going to put you in the shower and I did." He had this huge smile on is face.

"Whatever! Stay in here for a second."

"Why?"

But, I didn't answer him because I pulled the curtain shut and started taking off my clothes. I rolled them up in a ball and threw them at him.

"Since it was your idea to throw me in here with my clothes on you can pick up the mess." I had to smile at myself.

"That's fine. Would you like your new clothes in here or in your room?"

"In my room thank you."

"Your welcome. Now don't be to long."

"I won't"

So, I took my shower. When I got I noticed that Quil forgot to get me a towel.

"Quil, Can you please get me a towel?" I yelled as high as I could.

"Coming." He yelled back.

"Kay."

I went back in the shower and turned the hot water back on because I didn't want to freeze. After a couple of seconds I heard a knock on the door.

"You can come in."

"Jus wanted to make sure you weren't trying to trick me into thinking that you were in the shower."

"I would never do that to you." I said this while shutting off the shower.

"I know but, your growing so, your thinking differently then you once did." He said this while handing me my towel.

"Am I allowed to get out or do I have to wait until your out?"

"Until I'm out please."

"Kay but, hurry up. I'm starting to freeze.

"I'll hurry." He said this while walking out of the bathroom. I couldn't help but think "Why am I so in love with him?"**(She doesn't says this out loud) **

**A/N: I know this chapter is boring. The next chapter will be interesting. Please Review.**


	5. Friends

**I don't own Claire, Quil, or anybody else in this story. Even though I wish I did!! **

**Chapter 5 **

Quil and I pulled up to the school. I looked at him and he looked back. 

"Have fun hearing about Jake all day long." He smiled that smile that I loved. 

"Yeah! Same to you." I laughed as I jumped out of the truck and shut the door. 

I started counting sown in my head_ five…four…three…two…one. _Right when I got to one Ang came running up to me. 

"Hey Claire! What's up?" 

"Nothing Ang. Just hung out with Quil this weekend. So, what did Jake and you do?" I was really sorry I asked that question. 

"Nothing really. Just hung out. He showed me some stuff." 

"ANG! I really didn't need to hear that." I had to say it. She put it right in my hands. 

"NO! Not that stuff. We stayed dressed the whole weekend. Well…kind of anyways." She then looked down. 

"What are you talking about?" Now I was nervous. What is she talking about? 

"I can't tell you. I'm not to tell anyone." 

I looked at her funny as we walked into math class. But, the teacher was on time for once so, I couldn't ask her why not. Math went on so slow. But, when the bell rang Ang ran out of there faster then I could stand up. 

That really sucked because I didn't have any other classes with her until lunch. So, I walked to my next class wondering why they didn't have their clothes on for some of the weekend. Then, it finally hit me. They did the big IT and they don't want anyone to know about it. Now I have to ask what she meant. I just hope it's not what I'm thinking it is. 

Finally, lunch came and I ran outside to where Ang and I normally sat. She looked worried when she saw that I was there before her. 

"Ang, I want to know the truth when I ask this question o.k?" 

"O.k. I'll do my best to answer it." 

I took a deep breath in. "Did you sleep with Jake this weekend?"

"What no. That's not what I meant at all" I sighed with relief. 

"Good. Then what were you talking about?" 

"I can't tell you even if I wanted to." She looked away from me for a moment. 

I finally knew why she couldn't tell me. " O My God! You know the secret that nobody will tell me about Don't you?" 

"Yes I do. But, I can't tell you because it's not my job to tell you." I couldn't believe it she knew what the secret was and she wouldn't tell me. 

"Why did Quil say that you and Jake going out was weird?" I had to ask. 

"Claire. Look who we hang out with. All the guys except Embry are going out with Indian girls and I'm the farthest thing from being Indian." 

"That shouldn't matter. Jake probably wouldn't care if you had four legs. The way he looks at you I can tell that he loves you. It's the same look that Quil give me." 

She started to laugh. "Your right Jake probably wouldn't care if I had four legs. But, we'll understand it more and why it's weird when Quil tells you everything." 

"You promise that it will make more sense?" 

"I promise and after he tells you, call me and we will talk if you want to." 

"O.K. Thanks." 

"Your welcome." 

Next thing we knew the bell was ringing. We smiled and gave each other a hug and went to our classes. I just hopped she was right that I would understand more later on in my life. 

The rest of school was boring. All I could think about was Quil. I just wished he would have let me stay home. The last bell finally rang. I ran out of the school to see the hottest guy ever standing there. I walked over to him. 

"How was your day?" I tried not to laugh. 

"Good. Jake didn't really talk about Ang today. It was more like we talk about Ang." He smiled at me while taking my backpack and throwing it in the back seat. 

"Really. That's kind of weird." We were both getting in the truck. 

"Why is that weird?" 

"Ang and I were doing the same thing." 

"Yup. I would say that is weird." 

"I'm sorry I know I said that I wouldn't bug you about this but know Ang knows what the secret is and I don't. When do I get to know?" 

"When Do you want to know what the secret is?" 

"Whenever your ready to tell me." I couldn't lie to him. 

"I was afraid you would say that." 

"What?" 

"O.K. You don't have to wait that much longer because I'm going to tell you when we get home." 

**A/N: Cliff hanger. I have a question for you guys. **

**If I write more than one chapter at a time would you like me to put them up together or separate? It's up to you.**

**Please Review! **


	6. Finding out and asking questions

**I don't own Claire, Quil, or anybody else in this story. Even though I wish I did!! **

**Chapter 6 **

I was trying not to smile because I was finally going to know Quil's and everybody's secret. But, I couldn't help it, I had to smile. Quil just looked at me wondering what in the world I could be smiling at. I just laughed. We finally pulled up to the house. 

"O.k. You have to promise me something before I tell you this." 

I gave him a weird look. "O.k. what is it?" 

"That if you want to get away at least tell me before you go and al least tell me where your going." 

I sighed because I thought he was going to tell me something bad. "Promise." 

He took a deep breath. "First I have to ask you another question." 

"So, ask it." 

"Do you believe in werewolves and vampires?" 

"That's kind of a stupid question to ask but, yes I do believe in them." 

He look relieved when I said this. "What would you say if I told you I was a werewolf?" 

"It would make sense. That's what I would say." 

"Well, I'm a werewolf and I'm not the only one." 

"Who else is there. I thought there could only be one at a time in the world." 

He started laughing. "Who told you that?" 

"One of my friends from Forks." 

"Well, don't believe them because if that were true then I would be in trouble."

"Who else is there then?" 

"Sam, Leah, Jake Embry, Seth, Brady, and Jared." 

I was in shock. "By Sam you mean my uncle don't you?" 

"Yeah. He's the alpha of the pack." My mouth must have dropped because Quil asked if I was o.k. 

"Yeah I'm fine just a little shocked that's all." 

"Your not scared?" 

"No. I think its kind of cool. I mean know I have my own little well big dog." 

He started to laugh. "Yeah when you look at it that way I guess it is funny." 

"O.k. You can tell me the rest now." He stopped laughing. 

He took another deep breath. "O.k. there is this thing called imprinting that comes with being a werewolf." 

"What does that mean?" 

"It means that when a werewolf looks at there soul mate and do anything for them." 

"Oh! Well who has imprinted in the pack I guess you would say?" 

"Well, your uncle, Jared, Jake and…… me." 

"Great! Then, what are we doing dating if you already… oh you imprinted on me didn't you?" 

"Yes. I did when you were two." 

"When I was two? That sounds a little weird but, I'm glad you did." I started smiling and he was smiling back. 

"Just to let you know, I didn't want the same way back then. When I first meet you I wanted to be like a father for you." 

"Well, you kind of were since you raised me."

"Yeah I guess your right." 

"Can I go over to Ang's house for a little bit please? I wan to ask her something about all this and I don't think you could answer it." 

"Yes you can but please don't be to late because it is a school night." 

"I won't I promise. Do you think I should call first though just in case she's with Jake?" 

He started to laugh. "No, he's not Ang kick him out for the day. There going to hand out later tonight." 

"O.k. Can you drive me there please?" 

"Of course. I doing anything you want me to." 

"Thank you."

"Your welcome"

The whole way to Ang's house Quil and I were holding hands and smiling. I just think It's funny that he thought I would run after hearing that. I could never run away from Quil. 

**Chapter 7 **

When we arrived at Ang's house I gave Quil a quick kiss and got out of the truck. I was really happy because he finally told me his secret. I didn't even have to knock because Ang was already at the front door. 

"Let's go up in my room." 

"O.k. Let's go." We both smiled and I was shocked to see who was in the living room. "I thought Jake wasn't aloud in the house until later tonight." 

"I got sick of him wining. But, he's not aloud to talk to me until after you leave." 

"Oh!" I could help but, start laughing. She joined in to as we went to her room. 

When we walked into to her room, I went to sit down on her bed. 

"O.k. What questions to you have for me?" I guessed she wanted to be with Jake as much as I wanted to be with Quil. 

"Does this feeling ever go away?" 

"What feeling?" She looked at me funny. 

"The feeling to be with Jake all the time, does it ever go away?" 

"No, it doesn't in both ways. But, it's not that hard to control. You get used to it after awhile." 

"Great! I'm going to have this feeling 24/7." 

"Yeah. I guess it is going to be harder for you because you live with Quil." 

"I he going to feel this way to?" 

"If he's like Jake, he started feeling that way around last year." 

"But, that was when I just thought I had a crush on him. This is so confusing." 

"I know it is. I've known for a year and I still don't get it." 

"Wait. You've known for a whole year and you didn't tell me?" 

"Yeah. I found out by accident. I was walking through the woods and I saw Jake phase. Let me tell you it's not a pretty picture. Sam seemed really happy that Jake had imprinted on me." 

"Why would my uncle be happy that Jake imprinted on you?" 

"Because we can't tell anybody about it and neither can they."

"Oh. I guess the explains a couple of things." 

"It should anyways." 

"Now, my final question." 

"Bring it on." We both started laughing. 

"Why is it so weird that Jake imprinted on you?" 

"Because in one of the legends werewolves are supposed to only imprint on Indian girls." 

"Oh! I'm sorry. Why are we always the weird ones?" 

"I couldn't tell you. But, I wouldn't change it for anything in the world." 

"Neither would I. We have some of the best guys in the world as are boyfriends." 

"Yes we do."

We both started smiling and I walked over to where she was standing to give here a hug. 

"We better get back before the boys go crazy." 

"I thought Quil would go back home." 

"Nope. He wanted to ask Jake a couple of questions to." 

"About what?" 

"To see if he had a special why to get your cramps to stop hurting because there's nothing that will stop mine." 

"Yeah! There is one way that will only stop mine." 

"Well, what is it?"

"He rubs my stomach." 

"Are you serious? That's the only way yours stop." 

"Yup." 

"Weird but, o.k." 

We walked down stairs to see the guys laughing about god knows what. 

"Well, it looks like you guys are having fun." That's when Ang and I looked at each other and started counting in are heads. "_five…four….three…two….one." _Right when we got to one the boys were at our sides taking are hands. 

"Well, we better get going Claire. I'm sure Jake and Ang want to spend time together since Ang kicked him out for the day." Ang and I started laughing. 

"Technically, I didn't kick him out because he was in the house the whole time." 

"Yes, but I couldn't talk to you." We both started laughing again. 

"It's o.k. I still have homework to do so, we have to go anyway." 

"O.k. If you have anymore questions you know where I live." 

"Yeah! I do. Bye Ang and Jake." 

"Bye Claire." 

Quil and me started walking out of the house. 

"Did you two have a good talk?" Quil asked smiling. 

"Yeah. We did. Got to talk about some things." 

"Like what?" 

"Like none of your business stuff." 

"Is it about me?" 

"Kind of." 

"What do you mean kind of?" 

"I just wanted to know if Ang and Jake have the same feeling I do for you. That's all promise." 

**A/N: Next chapter will be Quil's reaction. Hope you like this. Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 8

**I don't own Claire, Quil, or anybody else in this story. Even though I wish I did!! **

**Chapter 8 **

"What feelings are you talking about?" I couldn't believe he was going to make me say it out loud.

"You know what feelings I'm talking about." I didn't even look at him when we got in the truck.

"No. I really don't. Would you please tell me?"

"Ugh. The feeling to jump you and to do it. There are you happy now?"

I couldn't believe he was laughing at me. He was lucky that the truck was in drive because I was about to jump out of the truck.

"Yes. I'm happy know. By the way I feel that why to."

"Maybe Embry and me should switch rooms just to be on the safe side." I looked up at him at this point.

"Claire. That won't help at all. Besides I like having you close to me."

"I like being close to you to but, I don't want something to happen."

"Nothing will happen. I promise besides if we change things now your aunt and uncle will get involved and I know you don't want that." That I couldn't even deny.

"O.k. Your right. I don't want then to get involved. But, how can I help to make sure nothing does happen?"

"Well, you can't just wear a shirt and underwear around the house anymore."

"O.k. I can do that. Anything else?"

"Yeah. Try not to get sick and if you do make sure not to get it all over you."

"Well, that's not that hard. Just don't let Embry cook anymore and I'll be fine." We both started laughing because every time Embry cooked I always got sick.

"So, you is going to break the news to him?" I thought about it for a minute.

"You are."

"Why do I have to tell him?"

"Because you're his best friend and I'm just his best friends girlfriend."

"But, I thought that you were friends with him to."

"I am."

"Then, why do I have to tell him?"

"Well, we could have my uncle tell him and then give him the reason why he is telling him or maybe even my aunt. When we get home I'll call one of them." I knew that it would work.

"O.k. Fine. You win. I'll tell him." I had to smile because I always won.

"Thank you."

"Your Welcome."

"I have a question." I couldn't hold it back any longer.

"When do you not have a question?" He started smiling.

I shrugged. "Is it because you imprinted on me why my parents left?" He stopped smiling and looked at me like he didn't want to hurt me.

"Yes. It is."

"They left because they knew that I would love you someday."

"No. That's not the reason why."

"Then, what is the reason?"

"You know the scars that Emily has?"

"Yeah!" How could I not know she was my aunt. But, I heard she got them from a bear.

"Do you know how she got them?"

"Yeah. She got them from a bear." He looked sad like he was the one who gave her the scars.

"She didn't give them from a bear."

"Who did she get them from them?"

"Your uncle."

**A/N: Cliff hanger. Please Review. **

**P.S. When I do cliff hangers I'm only going to do one chapter. **


	8. Sister comes to town

**I don't own Claire, Quil, or anybody else in this story. Even though I wish I did!! **

**Chapter 9 **

"What do you mean that my uncle gave my aunt those scars?" I was mad and hurt at the same time. I could never imagine my uncle hurting my aunt.

"He didn't do it on purpose. Emily was walking through the woods and Sam was mad at Paul like always. When he phased she was to close and he lost control."

"But, I thought he imprinted on her. I didn't think you guys could hurt us."

"When we first phase we can't really think straight."

"So, you might do something like that to me not really thinking about it?"

"Yes I could. But, that's why I'm not going to phase in front of you."

"Well, that's good. But, will I ever get to see you on your wolf form?"

"Yeah. But, the date is a surprise."

"O.k. But, what time is it? Because I need to talk to my aunt about what I just found out."

"No!" I almost jumped because he yelled so loud. "Sorry."

"Why can't I go see her?"

"Because they don't want you to even know that we turn into werewolves." I was shocked my aunt wanting to keep a secret from me.

"Should I ask why they don't wan me to know?" I had my head down. Put he picked it up to make me look at him.

"Their just trying to protect you. Emily said that she would talked to you about this when you were 16."

"Are you kidding me I have to keep a secret from her for a whole month?"

"Yes you do. I'm so sorry. I knew I shouldn't have told you about us."

"No! I'm glad you told me because now I'm not out of the loop. I don't feel left out anymore and it's the greatest feeling in the world." He started top smile.

"Well, I'm glad that your happy."

"You do know that I want you to be happy to right?"

"You're the one thing that makes me happy." I had to start smiling and I put my head back down so, he wouldn't see me.

"What do you want to do now?" I had to think about that one. I knew I had homework to do but, I didn't want to do it. I had all weekend to do it.

"Go home. I just want to relaxed and take everything in that people have told me today."

"That sounds good to me. Would you like to be alone?"

"No. You can hang out with me if you want to."

"I'll always want to."

"O.k. But, where are we gong to watch the movie your room or my room?"

"How about my room because I don't want to squish you on your bed." We both started laughing he's bed was bigger then mine was.

"Your room then. But, what movie are we going to watch?"

"How about The Game Plan?"

"I love that movie." I had to start smiling because I already knew the next question.

"When have you seen that movie?"

"With Ang. She loves the Rock."

"Well, Jack is going to be mad that he has competition."

"Yeah right. You….Well, both of us know that Ang loves Jake more then anything in the world."

"Yeah. I know."

That's when we pulled up to the house and Embry was sitting on the porch with whom I thought was is date.

"Embry, who's that?" Quil sounded so excited because Embry finally had a girl as they put it.

"Rachel." Embry wasn't smiling though.

"How do you know Rachel?"

"Claire's sister."

Mine and Quil's jaws just dropped.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I've been working and study for exams. I'll try to update sooner next time. Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Claire, Quil, or anybody else in this story. Even though I wish I did!! **

**Chapter 10 **

"Sister! What do you mean sister?" I was totally freaked out. I didn't even know I had a sister to begin with.

"Well, mom and dad told me where I could find you and so here I am." I didn't wan to hear this right know.

"I don't have parents anymore." I looked down and grabbed Quil's hand.

"Claire…" He couldn't finish because I cut him off.

"No. If they wanted to leave me because they knew that one day I would love you then I don't want anything to do with them or even her."

I walked passed Embry and Rachel and went inside. I knew Quil wasn't far behind me.

"Claire, don't you think that your not playing nice?"

"I think I'm doing the right thing for me. I don't want them in my life if they don't want me in their life."

"O.k. I'll do whatever you want me to do. But, I just want to tell you that she had nothing to do with it and you should remember that."

"All I want to do right now is watch a movie and for you to hold me." I started to smile and so did he.

"I can do that."

So, we went into his room. While I jumped on his bed, he put the movie in. Then, He grabbed the remote and got on the bed. HE out his arm around me and I moved closer to his side. We watched the movie without talking. Right when the movie was starting to get good I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to my uncle yelling and for once not at me.

"Embry, what is my other niece doing in your bed?" That's when Quil and I jumped up and got out of his bed.

"She was crying because Claire said that she didn't want Rachel in her life. We just ended up falling asleep." Quil and I were laughing.

"I don't care if you imprinted on her. I don't want you to sleep in the same bed as her anymore."

"Well, Sam here's the thing….."

"You really didn't imprint on her did you?"

"Yes. I did. Do you have a problem with that?" I couldn't believe that Embry was talking back to my uncle like that. I looked at Quil.

"What happened to Embry?"

"I guess he imprinted on your sister."

"Does that mean that he loves her like you love me?"

"Not yet. Give it a couple of more months."

"Great. Does that mean she's going to live here now?"

"No. She'll probably stay with your aunt and uncle."

"Yes!"

"Claire. Be nice." So, I acted like two year old an stuck my tongue out at Quil. He started to laugh.

"We should probably go down stairs."

"You wan to go down to that?"

"Not really but, we have to."

"Yeah. I know we do."

So, we went down the stairs. Uncle Sam and Embry were shaking like crazy and I had a bad feeling about it.

"Sam, Embry get out of here now. You guys know that the girls don't need to see this." Quil was nice and calm when he said this.

They both did leave but, we heard wolf howls coming from the back.

"Are they going to be o.k.?" Rachel had to ask. I was already mad at her.

"Yeah. Why do you care though? You changed everything over night."

"Claire! Please act your age." I gave Quil a weird look.

"Fine!"

"What does imprinting mean?" Quil and I both looked at Rachel then.

"We can't tell you. It's not are place."

**A/N: The next chapter will have two with it. I promise. Please Review.**


	10. Someone shows up

**I don't own Claire, Quil, or anybody else in this story. Even though I wish I did!! **

**Chapter 11 **

"What do you mean you can't tell me what it means?" I didn't even know my sister that well and she was already driving me crazy.

"It's not are place to tell you. It's Embry." And of course Quil was being nice to her.

"Quil, I need to go to school now." I was pulling on his shirt.

"O.k. Hun. I'll bring you to school." That's when my phone started to ring.

"Hello."

"Hey! Claire. It's me"

"Hi Ang. What's up?"

"Do you and Quil think that you guys can pick me up for school. Sam had Jake out patrolling all night and I told him to go home and get some sleep."

"Yeah! We can come and pick you up."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"See you in a bit"

"O.k. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up my phone and turned to Quil. " We need to pick up Ang before school. Uncle Sam had Jake working all night long so, Ang sent him home."

"No problem."

"O.k. Well, we need to go."

"O.k. Let me get the keys."

"I'll meet you out in the truck."

"O.k." He gave me a quick kiss and I walked out the door.

I couldn't believe that after almost 16 years my sister finally decides to show up. What made it worse was that Embry imprinted on her. Now I have to think of a plan to kill him before she starts to love him. I was taken out of my thoughts by Quil getting in the truck.

"What were you thinking about?" He just had to smile.

"Nothing important." I smiled right back at him.

"Ready to go?"

I sighed. "As ready as I'm going to be."

He started to laugh. "Okay."

I turned my head out the window thinking again. The whole way there I thought of ways to killEmbry I knew that they wouldn't work. Every once in awhile Quil would look over at me. I would just smile and go back to thinking. We finally pulled up to Ang's house. She was waiting outside.

"Hey Ang. I have so much to tell you." She gave me a weird look.

"Like what?"

"Well, I just found out that I had a sister."

"What?!"

"Yup and it gets even better."

"How could it get any better?"

"Embry imprinted on her."

"O.k. Another What?!" We both started laughing.

"Do you know any ways of killing Embry? Because I thought of some but, I know that they won't work."

"Well, I only know of one way that they can be killed." Quil gave her a don't say it look.

"What Quil she has a right to know. I didn't tell her about anything I'm telling her this."

"Come on Ang. Please don't tell her. It's not that big of a deal."

"You guys are just mad because I'm friend with Emmett."

"That just makes it worse. I still don't understand why your friends with him even after you found out what he is."

"He's never done anything to me so, I don't care what he is!"

I couldn't believe they were fighting. My boyfriend and my best friend fighting over something that I didn't even know about.

"Ang, Who's Emmett?"

"He's my friend but, the guys don't like him because he's a vampire."

"That's because he's the enemy!" Quil seemed to be getting madder by the second.

"He's only your guys enemy not mine. Besides I knew him before I knew you guys."

"Who cares if he's a vampire. If he hasn't try to drink Ang's blood then, who cares." I had to say something and what I said felt right.

Quil took a deep breath. "Because Claire vampires are the only enemy to the werewolves."

"And that's Ang's fault how? If she knew him before us then, why should it matter?"

"Because Jake imprinted on her that's way it matters."

"That shouldn't have anything to do with it. Jake used to love Bella and she hung out with vampires but, because Jake imprinted on Ang she can't."

"Yeah. That sounds about right."

"Well, I don't think it does."

Next thing we know this pale beautiful guy walks out from behind Ang's house. I thought that was Emmett but, I couldn't be sure.

"Emmett what are you doing here?" Ang cried out.

Now I'm sure.

**A/N: I know that promise you guys two chapters but, my computer was being retard and wouldn't let m update that much so, I update tomorrow again.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Claire, Quil, or anybody else in this story. Even though I wish I did!! **

**Chapter 12**

"I came here to see you." Quil had Ang and I behind his back and he was growling.

Ang stepped out from behind Quil. "Emmett you know that your not allowed here.

"I don't care! We can't hang out anymore and I just wanted to say hi."

Ang the sighed. "If that's your way of saying that you miss me then I miss you to but, it's a little bit different now."

"Why is it different? Because he imprinted on you?"

"That has something to do with it. But, the other reason is because my parents don't want me to leave La Push."

"Why don't they want you to leave La Push?"

"Emmett, their back. Somehow they found me. With the guys patrolling and always being around me I know I won't get hurt."

"Ang, you know that we would never let anything happen to you."

"I know but, my parents even have Sam in this so, I'm not going anywhere."

"What would happen if I would take you right now? What would happen?"

"I would hunt you and kill you!" Next thing I know I see Jake. I wonder where he came from?

"Shut up dog! Your doing it again just with a different person."

"Emmett, Jake isn't doing anything to me. To tell you the truth I feel safer here. I don't know if it has to do with the imprinting or if it is because it's one of your kind coming after me."

"Ang, that's not fair."

"It's also not fair for me to go through as much as I have but, this is my life. I want to stay somewhere where I feel safe."

"If that's what you really want.?"

"Yes. It's what I really want and need right now. If any of you guys could kill Nick that would be great. But, I know that you can't. So, it's up to the guys to try."

"What would you do if I killed him for you?"

"I'm going to tell you that your not going to kill him. That would make it ten times harder on you guys and I don't want that."

That's when Emmett took a deep breath. "O.k. I won't kill him. I'm just going to help the dogs out."

"What?!" I jumped because Jake, Ang, and Quil said that at the same time.

"Why would you want to help us?" Jake was holding Ang with as much of his strength that he could without hurting her.

"So, Ang can come hang out with us again. Everyone misses having a human around the house all the time."

Jake and Quil started growling even harder. But, Ang started to laugh and we all looked at her. I'm glad that she knew what he meant.

"Fine. But, Jake and you will not be fighting with Nick." Emmett and Jake both looked at Ang funny.

"Fine. I won't fight him just help."

"Thank you. Jake?" We turned to see Jake.

"Anything for you babe." That's when I started to smile. I wonder if I have the same effect on Quil.

Emmett and Ang said good bye to each other and then he took of.

"So, I'm guessing your wondering you Nick is. Right Claire?" I just shook my head at Ang because I couldn't speak.

"Nick is a vampire that is after me. I'm not sure why and nobody knows why. It's been like this ever since I stopped going to my bio mom's house."

"That's kind of weird." Finally I found words that would come out.

"Yes it is but, I can't do anything about it. It also seems like nobody else can either." That's when she looked at Jake and Quil.

"Hey! Were trying here. Every time we get close, he runs over the line and his on the Cullen territory and there's nothing we can do." Ang gave Jake a big smile.

"I know. It just sucks that I have to go through this."

Jake picked Ang up and just hugged her and she hugged him right back. I looked up at Quil and just smiled.

**A/N: There's going to be some drama next chapter. **

**The reason I had Ang and Emmett be friends is because nobody had done that yet. That I know of anyways. **

**Please Review!!**


	12. Something not planned

**I don't own Claire, Quil, or anybody else in this story. Even though I wish I did!! **

**Chapter 13 **

"I'm guessing you guys don't want to go to school today." Ang and I looked at each other and then at the guys.

"No. Can we just hang out today?" Quil and Jake both smiled.

"Yeah! You can." Ang and I started jumping up and down.

"O.k. You two stop jumping." Quil was laughing as he said this.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Jake asked.

Ang just smiled. "Hang out with our boyfriends."

"O.k. See you guys later." Quil was dragging me away. I turned around and waved to Ang. I saw that she was being dragged to.

"So, what's up with taking me away?" I gave Quil a weird look.

"You guys said that you wanted to hang out with your boyfriends."

"Yeah but, you could have at least let us say good-bye first."

"Nope. Then, it would ruin the plan for later."

"What plan?"

"The plan that Jake and I came up with."

"Wait! Are you telling me that Emmett showing up was part of the plan?"

"No. That just helped a little."

"Quil, were you going to bring Ang and I to school?"

"No. I was going to take you guys somewhere else."

"Fun."

"It would have been."

"If you say so."

He just started laughing. We got in the truck and he started driving off. I knew that we were going to the house. The last place I wanted to be with my sister still there. I still couldn't believe that she knew about me all this time and didn't come and see me.

"What are you thinking about?" Quil gave me this big smile. I couldn't help but, start laughing.

"Something that is going on right now."

"Oh, what about?"

"Embry and Rachel."

"Don't think about them today. Today is just about us."

"O.k. I won't think about them today. But, where are we going we just passed the house?"

"The beach."

"What's on the beach?"

"You'll see."

"O.k." I was a little bit nervous. I hated when he did this to me. He knew that I didn't like surprises. But, this was Quil and I couldn't stay mad at him for very long.

"Now you have to close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

"O.k." I closed my eyes but, just to make sure that they were closed Quil put his hand over my eyes. We walked for what seemed like forever. We finally stopped and he took his hand off my face.

"You can open your eyes know."

I open my eyes and saw a picnic set up. It was so cute. I don't know what happened to me but, I kissed Quil as hard as I could. He didn't back away or anything like that. He went for it.

We ended up laying down on the blanket without even breaking the kiss. He had his hand on my shirt moving up and down.

He moved hand to under my shirt leaving heat from where he just touched.

He took off my shirt without even thinking about it.

He rolled over so that way I was on the one on the ground but, he made sure he didn't crush me.

**Later that day…. **

I can't believe that Quil and I just had sex. The one thing I promised myself I wouldn't do until I was married. I guess it was a good thing it happened with Quil though.

Quil held me in his arms. It felt nice to be there. I think it finally set in what we did because he jumped up.

"Your uncle his going to kill me when he finds out."

I just started laughing. "You cares. My aunt is going to give it to me to. But, it already happened so there's nothing that they can do about it."

"True."

"I'm guessing that this wasn't part of the plan was it?"

"No. But, I'm glad it became part of the plan."

"Me to." We both smiled at each other for a minute and then we started kissing again.

This is one of the best days of my life.

**A/N: Sorry I had to do it this way. Next chapter is going to be in Ang's POV. **

**You'll find out what Rose thinks in a couple of chapters. **

**Please Review. **


	13. Ang's POV

**I don't own Claire, Quil, or anybody else in this story. Even though I wish I did!! **

**Chapter 14 **

**Ang's Pov **

Claire and I were being dragged away by Jake and Quil. We both waved to each other until we couldn't see each other anymore.

"Jake what are you doing?"

"You're the one that said you wanted to hang out with me."

"Yes but, I meant all of us. Not just me and you."

"Now I'm hurt."

"Why? Because I wanted to double date?"

"Oh, that's what you wanted to do."

"Yeah. Kind of. But, now we can't because Quil and Claire aren't here anymore."

He had this huge smile on his face.

"What have you two planned?"

"Nothing. Your going to find that out later."

"Oh! Sounds fun."

"It should sound fun or would you like to go to school?"

"NO! I don't ant to go to school. You know that if I see Nick I get freaked out for the rest of the day."

"I know and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that to you."

"It's o.k. Why don't we just take a nap. I can see in your eyes that your tired and to honest so, am I."

"O.k."

He had a huge smile on his face. We walked into my house and went into my room. I lied down in my bed on top of the covers. Jake lied down on the floor while taking one of my pillows.

"And what do you think your doing lying down on the floor?"

"It's better this way trust me."

"What if I don't want you to be that far away from me?"

"I would have to say that I don't want anything to happen. Remember I promised your dad at least arms length away when were alone."

"How is my dad going to know? The dogs aren't going to tell him."

"They might try."

"You know as well as I do that they can't talk. Besides it just lying down that's it."

"I don't trust myself not to do anything."

"Jake listen, if something does happen then, it was just meant to be. So, get your big butt up here and go to sleep."

I rolled over on my bed. Then, I felt an warm arm go around me.

"If anything happens I'm blaming you."

I started to laugh. "O.k. I'll take full responsibility."

"That's not a good thing to agree to."

"Yes it is."

I rolled back over to face him. I gave him a quick kiss and rolled back over.

"Your not very nice you know."

"Yeah. I know. Now go to sleep."

"I'll try now."

"That's all I need to hear. Good Night. Love You."

"Love You too."

It didn't take me long to fall asleep after that. I ended up having a dream about Jake. It started off as us holding hands on First Beach. The whole pack was there too. I knew it was just a dream when I saw the Cullens there too. I woke up laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I had a dream that we were at First Beach with the pack."

"And what's the funny part of that?"

"The Cullens were there too."

"Yeah. That is pretty funny." We both started laughing.

"And see I told you nothing happened."

"Not yet anyways."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means this."

That's when he started kissing me. I don't now what happened to me but, I wanted this to happen. There was nothing else in the world I wanted more.

**A/N: Yes. Ang and Jake had sex.** **Next chapter the girls are going to get in some trouble. All of them(Claire, Ang, and Rachel) **

**Sorry it took so long I'm working on two other stories besides this one for two different websites. I've been working on all of them a the same time. **

**Please Review!!**


	14. Someone in the woods

**I don't own Claire, Quil, or anybody else in this story. Even though I wish I did!! **

**Chapter 15 **

**Claire's POV **

Know that I think about it. I hope that my uncle doesn't find out that Quil and I had sex. That would mean that Quil would get hit or in a fight with my uncle. I defiantly don't want that to happen.

"Hey beautiful." I just smiled.

"Hey. What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Wait yes I do. Can we please hang out with Ang and Jake today? That's what I want to do. Hang out with my best friends."

"I thought I was your best friend?"

I sighed. "You are my best friend but, your also my boyfreind."

"O.k. Yes. I think that we can go see Jake and Ang today."

We both got up and got dressed. I couldn't believe how big it was. I was shocked that it could even fit.

"What are you thinking about?"

I started laughing. "You don't want to know."

Quil gave me a weird look. "O.k. If you say so."

"Yup."

"Whatever."

"How are we getting to Ang's house. Walking or taking the truck?"

"Taking the truck."

"O.k."

I got in the truck and put my head out the window so I could smell the morning air. We weren't that far from Ang's house so it didn't take us long to get there. But, when we did Ang was sitting on the porch.

"Ang, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"Are you sure your o.k.?"

"Yeah but, can we talk alone?"

I looked at Quil and he shook his head. He went inside after that.

"O.k. What's up with you?"

"Jake and I had sex."

"Well, I'm glad I'm not the only one."

"Wait. You and Quil had sex too."

"Yeah."

"WOW! I can't believe that we both did it on the same night."

"Yup. I would have to say that's it a little weird."

"Yeah. Hey do you want to go on a walk?"

"Sure but where?"

"In the woods. Jake make a path for me to go on."

"That sounds like fun. Lets go."

Ang and I got up and started walking into the woods.

"Claire I have a question for you."

"O.k. Spill." I was wondering what the question was.

"Did you think that Quil's thing wouldn't fit either."

I started laughing. "Yeah. I did. I didn't think that they would be that big."

"Neither did I. I thought that they might be bigger but, not that big."

"Same here."

Ang and I stopped walking to laugh at ourselves. We thought we heard something but, it turned out to be nothing so we continued laughing.

"So, we meet again."

Ang and I just froze.

**A/N: Hope you liked that chapter. Please review. **


	15. Cullens

**I don't own Claire, Quil, or anybody else in this story. Even though I wish I did!! **

**Chapter 16 **

Ang turned around slowly. I didn't move. I was prying that Jake and Quil or even anyone from the pack would show up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ang went from scared to mad.

"Are you telling me that you didn't miss me?" I had no idea who this guy was but, he didn't look friendly.

"Why the hell would I miss you after all the shit you put me through?" I pocked Ang in the arm. She turned to look at me.

"Ang, who is this guy?"

She turned back to him. "This is Nick. The dumbass."

"Oh, come on Ang. I'm not that bad."

Ang started screaming. "You've got to be fucking kidding me right now. After all the shit you put me through you think that I like you?"

"I didn't put you through anything." Nick had an evil smile on his face. I turned to Ang and it looked like she was thinking about something.

I thought I heard something in the woods so, I looked and I saw nothing. But, then Ang was smiling ear to ear. I was a little scared. I looked back at Nick and he was still smiling.

"Claire, when I count to three run." I looked around but, I couldn't see Quil anywhere.

"Where are you?" I thought back to make sure I wasn't going crazy.

"In the woods. Now take Ang's arm." So, I took her arm.

"I did it. Now what?"

"When I count to three run as fast as you guys can."

"O.k." I took a deep breath.

"You ready?"

"Yeah. I want to get away from him."

"O.k. One……Two…….Three."

I took off running with Ang right behind me.

"Claire, why are we running it won't help any?"

"Because Quil told me to that's why."

"EMMETT! Hurry up."

"Why are you calling for Emmett?"

"That wasn't Quil who told you that." I gave her a weird look.

"Then, who was it?"

"Nick."

"How could Nick get inside my head and then sound like Quil?"

Next thing I know I was being picked up. I looked up luckily it wasn't Nick who picked me up. I looked behind me to see hang being carried by someone else. I took a deep breath happy that we weren't going to die. We ran until we got to a huge white house. I didn't noticed until now that a girl was carring me. She put me down finally

"Thank you." She smiled at me.

"Your welcome." I smiled back.

"Ang where are we?"

"Were at the Cullen's house."

"Quil going to kill me isn't he?"

"No. Nick does that to every human. I just now that he can do that. I should have told you about his power first."

"Yeah. That might have helped."

We both startyed laughing.

"Ang can you stay out of trouble for 5 minutes maybe?"

Ang looked towards the door. "No not really."

Ang and the person started laughing.

"OH! Claire, that's Alice. Becareful she's jumpy really jumpy."

"O.k. I will."

"The one who carried you is Bella."

"Bella? As in the Bella Jake used to love?"

"Yeah. That's the one."

"Your friends with her?"

"Why not? She never did anything to me."

"Your weird."

She started laughing. "I know. Let's see you already know Emmett. The one next to him is Rosalie his wife."

"O.k. Anyone else?"

"Yes. But, there out hunting right now." I froze as Rosalie said that.

Ang sighed. "Claire relax. They don't drink human blood."

"Then, who's do they drink?"

"Animals."

**A/n: You'll get to see what happens when Nick shows up at the Cullen house. Please Review.**


	16. Nick comes back

**I don't own Claire, Quil, or anybody else in this story. Even though I wish I did!! **

**Chapter 17 **

I gave Ang a weird look. "Are you sure that they drink animal blood?"

Ang and everyone else started laughing. "Yes, I'm sure. And don't worry about Rose. She's just made because I'm here."

"Why is she mad that were here?"

"She doesn't like me for some reason."

"The reason is because you hang out with dogs all day long." Ang just rolled her eyes.

"Claire, are you hungry or thirsty?" Bella put a hand on my shoulder.

"No, just a little scared that's all."

"Yeah. Most people are scared about meeting us."

"No! I'm not scared of you guys just Nick so far."

Bella and Ang laughed.

"Your not the only one."

"Did you really think that running to the Cullen's would save you guys?" Ang and I jumped.

Ang rolled her eyes again. "No. But, now we have back up."

"You call that back up." Nick laughed.

"No not really. But, the people behind who will kill you now."

"What people?"

Nick turned around to see these huge wolves. I jumped back a little. Not because I was scared but, because they were so big. The Cullen's and the wolves fought Nick until he was in shreds. Emmett then started a fire and burned him.

"Ang, why do they have to burn him?"

"Because if they don't he can put himself back together."

"That's creepy."

"Yeah it is."

Ang and I laughed.

"Why wasn't I scared of the wolves? I mean they are so big."

"Because you know the wolves."

I gave Ang a weird look. "How?"

"Just wait a minute."

That's when the wolves went into the woods. I watched the whole time. But, they didn't come back out. Quil , Jake, my uncle, Leah, Paul, Embry, Collin, Brady, and Jared came out instead. Ang ran to Jake and I ran to Quil.

"What happened to the wolves?" Everyone laughed at me. "O.k. What did I miss?"

Quil gave me a smile. "Well, let's just say that you haven't seen me in wolf from anymore."

"Is that why I wasn't scared?"

"Yeah. Kind of."

I looked over to Ang and Jake. They looked so happy. Then, Jake looked at Bella.

"What did I tell you about going near her?" Oh Crap.

"Jake stop it. I called for Emmett and Bella came with to help us. You know if it wasn't for her we would be dead right now. Besides I told you that we were friends."

Jake growled a little. Ang and I laughed. I never heard one of them growl before. Quil put me down and went over to Bella and shock her hand.

"Thank you."

"I know how much she means to you. I would never let anything happen to either one of them."

Quil sighed. "I know."

**A/N: The next chapter their going to be at Sam's house. Please Review. **


	17. Moving?

**Yes for the people you didn't understand it was Bella who said that I know how much she means to you. **

**Chapter 18 **

Uncle Sam didn't look to happy that a vampire came after Ang and I. Quil and Jake wouldn't let us go so we heard the whole thing.

"What were you thinking telling her about us?" My uncle was yelling at Quil.

"Well, It was a good thing I did because if I didn't something worse could have happened."

Ang managed to stand up. "Look Sam. Don't yell at Quil. I'm the one who told her about Nick. Of course it didn't help that Emmett showed up but, Quil had nothing to do with this whole thing. If your going to blame anyone blame me."

My uncle gave Ang weird look. "IS there anything else I should know about?"

Quil and I looked at each other and then at Jake and Ang.

Quil took a deep breath. "No, there is not. Can we just go home now?"

Uncle Sam took a deep breath. "Yes, you guys can go home."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Quil and I got up and went to the truck. He put in the truck and ran to the driver seat. He didn't look to happy with me.

"What were you guys thinking?"

"That we needed to talk."

"Well, next time could you guys do that in the house?"

"We didn't want you guys to hear us."

"Well, it worked. Jake and I couldn't hear you guys. The one bloodsucker called us and told us that they had guys."

"I'm sorry. We didn't mean to find Nick. We even went on the trail that Jake made."

"It's o.k. Just please don't do it again. Now that word got out that Nick is dead Ang is even in more danger."

"Why is more danger?"

"This Nick guy I guess had lots of friends mainly because he made them."

"What does that mean for Ang?"

"Well, it means that for both of you will have someone from the pack with you all the time."

"What about the Cullens? Are we aloud to go over there?"

"I don't know. I have to talk to Jake."

I sighed. "O.k."

Quil then pulled me over to him and hugged me. "I'm so happy that your o.k."

"You can thank Ang for that one. If she didn't call for Emmett I would have been dead."

"Why?"

"Because Nick sound like you in my head. Ang that it was his power to sound like anyone in the world but, he can only do it in human minds."

"How does Ang know this?"

"She didn't say how she knew it."

"Well ,then I guess it was a good thing that she called for the bloodsucker."

We pulled up to the driveway to boxes everywhere. Quil and I looked at each other. We then got out of the truck. We went into the house to see that nothing changed until we got to Quil's room.

"When did you move all my stuff in your room?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but, I didn't."

"Then, who did?"

"I did."

We turned around to see ……

**A/N: I know that I'm mean. But there is only two people or is there? Find out in the next chapter. Please Review.**


	18. Trusting

**This chapter is going off the last one. **

**Chapter 19 **

We turned around to see my uncle Sam and Aunt Emily standing there. Mine and Quil's mouths dropped.

"But why?"

My uncle took a deep breath. "Because I can trust you guys more than Embry and Rachel. We even put two beds in Quil's room to make sure nothing happens."

"O.k." I was better liar then Quil so, I talked. "How long does this last for?"

"Until Embry tells Rachel about us and until they get married."

I groaned. "You mean we still have to deal with him for at least another year or two."

Everyone laughed. "Yes that does."

"Man! There goes my hopes and dreams of living without Embry." They started laughing even harder.

That's when I saw Embry. "Thanks Claire. Love you to."

I smiled at him. "Your welcome." He walked away from me. I'm guessing to go see Rachel. Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see my aunt there.

"Hi. Aunt Emily."

"Hi Claire. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." I turned to Quil. "Behave." I kissed him on the cheek and then followed my aunt outside. "So, what's this talk about?"

"Things that your uncle and I don't want you doing just because your sharing a room with Quil now."

"Is Uncle Sam having this same talk with Quil?"

"Yes he is." Oh Great I hope Quil can handle it.

"O.k. Carry on then."

"The first one is no sex."

"O.k."

"The next one your uncle is more worried about then I am but, no sleeping in the bed."

"O.k. Is that it because those are really easy rules."

"Trust me there going to be easier for you to break then for Quil."

"Well, I do trust you."

"That's good to hear."

I smiled and gave her a hug. I hope that Quil isn't giving away what we did. I don't hear any yelling so, I would have to say not. I knew for sure he didn't when he and my uncle came out laughing. I sighed with relief.

"O.k. Emily let's go."

My aunt got up and they got in their car. They drove away as Quil and I were waving to them. When they were far enough away from my uncle hearing us talking we started talking.

"Did you tell him?"

"No. Did you tell her?"

"No." We both sighed with relief.

"Well, this is going to be fun."

"Yup. Now we can stay up all night long."

"I don't think so young lady. You do have school. But, when school's out we can stay up all night."

"Cool."

"Yeah. It will be really cool."

"Want to know what I just thought of."

Quil started laughing. "That tomorrow's your birthday and the ruled that they just set won't matter anyways."

"Can you read my mind or something?" I was laughing but, Quil was not. Now. I'm scared.

**A/N: Two cliff hangers right in a row. You guys must hate me. JK. Please Review.**


	19. Coming together

**Chapter 20 **

"Quil are you going to answer me?" He looked like he wasn't going to talk. "Quil, I promise that I won't get mad. Actually I think that it would be kind of cool."

He sighed. "Yes I can."

"What about me? Will I be able to read your mind?"

"Yes, you will. When were married or at least that's when it happened to Emily."

"Oh! I fell bad for my aunt now."

Quil laughed. "I would to hearing all of the packs thoughts."

"What?"

"When Sam phases she can see and hear all the things he can. That's way the people who didn't imprint yet get the day shifts."

"Great so your going to working at nights."

"Yes but, it's better for you I promise."

"O.k. I believe you but, I am kind of scared about this whole thing."

"Me to."

"All I have to say is have fun with Embry." I did my little evil laugh.

"Crap! Now that he's imprinted on Rachel he's going to be running nights now." Quil groaned and I continued to laugh. "Well, I'm glad your having fun."

"Oh believe me I am."

"Should we see what your aunt and uncle did to our room now?"

"Yeah. I think that would be a good thing."

We walked upstairs to our room. I like the sound of that our room. I didn't think that would happen until we were married. Of course, I never thought I had a sister that would came by and Embry would imprint on her. Quil sighed when we got to our room. I looked up at him.

"Are you o.k.?"

"Yeah. I'm just king of scared."

"Don't worry so, am I."

"That's good."

We both took a deep breath and we opened the door. My stuff was on left and Quil's stuff on the right.

"Well, were going to be changing this."

"Can we please? You know that I have to sleep on the right side of the room."

Quil laughed. "Yes I do know that." I laughed along with him.

"Should we get started know?"

"No my beds big enough we can share it for tonight."

I grinned at that one. "O.k. I guess that means I'm going to school tomorrow."

"Yes your going to school tomorrow."

I sighed. "O.k."

"That means get in the shower right now."

"Ok. I'm going."

I left our room and went into the bathroom. I got in the shower before Quil came in.

"Claire are stuff is moved around but, you can still sleep in my room for tonight."

I laughed. "Show off."

"Yeah. I guess I was."

"O.k. I'll be done in a minute."

"O.k."

I thought he left because I heard the door open and shut. So, I continued with my shower. When I was reaching for that soap I felt a really hot hand go on my arm. I yelped and Quil started laughing.

"You do know that you could have ask to come in here with me."

"Yes but, I want ed to scare you instead."

"Oh. Thanks."

"Your welcome."

I continued to take my shower while I know that Quil was staring at me the whole time. I turned off the shower when I was done and ran into our room and locked the door. I laughed at myself. Until I heard the window opening.

"Thought you got me didn't you?"

"Yeah I did."

We both laughed and got dressed and then went to bed.

**A/N: No cliff hangers this time. But, there is no promises about the other chapters. Please Review. **


	20. The Talk

**Chapter 21 **

I woke up in Quil's arm. I was sweeting head to toe. I got up and left the room as quietly as I could because I know that he had to patrol even if he won't tell me about it. I put the water on cold because I was still really hot. I jumped when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Rachel."

I groaned. "What do you want?"

"To talk to you."

I sighed. "O.k. I'll let you know when I'm in the shower."

"O.k."

Great! Now I have to talk to her. I really don't want to. It has taken her 15 well, now 16 year to get her to come here. WOW! I turn 16 today. Then, there was a knock at the window. I got in the shower to see who it was. Of course it was Quil.

"What's up?"

"Move I'm jumping in."

"O.k." I moved out of his way.

"Happy birthday." He hugged me tight but not to tight.

"Thank you but be quiet I have to tell Rachel she can come in here."

"O.k."

I smiled at him. "O.k. Rachel you can come in."

"Thank you." I heard the door open and shut.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"About Quil and you."

I looked at Quil funny and he shrugged his shoulders. "What about us?"

"Aunt Emily thinks that you won't listen to her about this so, she told me to try."

"Listen to you about what?"

"About sex."

Quil and I laughed silently. "O.k. have at it."

She sighed. "O.k. Here it goes. The first time you have sex it is normally scary. But, because of who were dating it is different."

I had to play stupid. "How is it different?" Quil acted like he was laughing. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Because they have longer who know what."

"O.k. Something I didn't need to know yet. I have one question for you."

"What?"

"How do you know?"

"Long story."

"O.k. Rachel just to let you know. I already know all this. Because your boyfriend was walking around thw house butt ass naked one day and I saw it."

She kind of laughed. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's not you r fault you weren't around then."

"So, do you know the rest of the stuff?"

"Yeah. Believe or not Quil already had this talk with me when I was about 8. He thought it was a good idea because I started liking boys." I gave Quil a wink.

"Well, if you already had this talk then what am I doing here?"

"I don't know. Aunt Emily doesn't think that Quil would do that kind of stuff."

"Can't say I blame her."

"Yeah. Me either." Quil gave me a gentle hit. I laughed at him.

"So, I guess I'll go now. You have school right?"

"Yes I do."

"O.k." I heard the door open but, not close. "Claire?"

"Yeah."

"Happy birthday." Then I heard the door shut.

"Well, that was fun?"

I laughed at Quil and shook my head. I can't believe she told me happy birthday.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Please Review. **


	21. Party

**Chapter 22 **

School went as normally does. Boring, talking to Ang in the classes we had together and the rest of that stuff. But, today was kind of different because Quil said that I could walk home from school today. Ang said that she couldn't walk with me so I started walking. I went through the woods because it was going to be faster.

When I was almost out, I thought I heard a noise. I turned around to look but, didn't see anything. I continued to walk. Then, I felt two really hot arms go around me.

"Hi Quil."

"Man. How did you know it was me?"

"Because I get this weird feeling when your near me."

"Oh. So, how was school?"

"The usual."

"Cool."

"How was work?"

He shrugged. "The usual."

"Wow. Were cool."

We both started laughing. "Yes we are Claire."

"What are we doing today?"

"Your aunt wants us to go over there for dinner."

I groaned. "When?"

"After we dropped your school stuff off at the house."

"Do we have to?"

He laughed. "Well, it's either your aunt's cooking or Embry's cooking."

"O.k. I guess were going to my aunt and uncles then." He laughed. "So, why is Embry cooking?"

"He wants to cook dinner for Rachel."

I gave him a weird look. "Why on my birthday?"

"I don't know. I'll help you kill him if you want."

"Maybe. You have to let me think about it."

He busted out laughing. "O.k."

We walked the rest of the way home holding hands. We got there I threw my stuff on the table and walked to the truck. Then, Quil and I headed to my aunt and uncles house. When we pulled up everyone one was the except Embry. Jake and Ang were the first to run up to me.

"Hey Claire. Happy birthday."

"Thanks Ang." We then hugged.

"Happy birthday kid." Jake gave me a hug.

"Thanks Jake. Are we having fun yet?"

"We would if Sam wouldn't have had to show up without any clothes on."

"O.k. That's something I didn't need to know."

"Sorry Claire. Jake's just mad because of something."

"O.k. We'll talk later."

Ang smiled. "Yup." Ang then took Jake's arm and started pulling him away from us. I laughed. Then, I saw Seth and Leah running up to me.

"Happy birthday Claire." Seth then gave me a bear hug.

"Can't breath." They started laughing.

"Sorry."

"It's o.k. How are you guys doing?"

"The usual."

"Well, that's cool. Hope your having fun." I started laughing.

"Yes we are."

"Well that's good."

"O.k. See ya later Claire."

"Bye."

When they left Quil grabbed me and pulled me into the woods behind my aunt and uncle's house. I gave him a weird look.

"What are we doing here?"

"Want to go for a ride?"

"How?"

"I'll be right back."

"O.k."

Quil walked away and I leaned up against a tree. I closed my eyes thinking about things. When I opened my eyes I saw a chocolate wolf and I started smiling because I knew it was Quil.

**A/N: Hope you like it. Please Review. **


	22. Running

**Chapter 23 **

I went up to Quil and looked into his eyes. They were the same as when he's human. I laughed at that. He gave me a weird look.

"Youe eyes are the same."

It sounded like he was laughing. I smiled at him. Out of nowhere someone picked me up and out me on Quil's back. I turned to see who it was. Of course it was Jake.

"Thanks Jake."

He smile at me. "Your welcome Claire. Now hold on tight."

"I will. Don't worry." HE shook his head and then he was gone.

I held on to Quil with somewhat all my strength. Quil wouldn't stop laughing. I'm guessing at me because I was a little scared. This was my first time running with him. We went running for what seemed like two minutes but, it wasn't really because it started getting dark. He turned around so we would be back at my aunts and uncles. He laid down so I could get off. I smiled at him before he took off to change back.

"What did you think of that?"

"IT was great. I loved it." I was smiling ear to ear.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Me too." He smiled at me.

"O.k. Back to the party."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Oh come on. Your aunt and I spent all day doing this for you. Try to act happy about it." I gave him a weird look.

"You did this too?"

"Yup. The garage wasn't busy so, we set up for tonight."

"Jake let you go?"

"Only to set up the party and if he needed me that I would go back the minute he called." I laughed.

"Is the why he's mad?"

"No. That's not why he's mad."

"Then why?"

"I'm sure Ang will tell you later." I shrugged my shoulders.

"If you say so."

When we waked up to the house nobody was there. I turned to Quil . He just smiled back at me. Then, everyone jumped out screaming Happy Birthday. I jumped a little.

"Thanks guys." Ang came running up to me.

"Come on Claire. I'm taking you away from Quil. Your mine tonight." I laughed.

"O.k. Bye Quil." He waved back as we started walking away from him.

"Are you happy?"

"About what?"

"The party and the running."

"Yeah. It was so much fun. It was kind of weird because Quil stopped in the middle if the woods and turned around."

"Jake did the same thing with me."

"Do you know why?"

"Yes I do."

"Then why?"

"It's a treaty thing with them and the Cullens."

"Oh. I see. But, can't we go on it because your friends with them." She started laughing at me. "What?"

"No we can't. Only I can so far.'

"Man that sucks."

"Yeah it kind of does. But, you'll get used to it."

"Used to what?" We turned around to see my uncles standing behind us. I gave him a weird look.

"Have you been following us Uncle Sam?"

"No. I haven't."

"O.k. Then, what's up?"

"I just wanted to tell my niece happy birthday. It's not everyday that you turn 16 you know."

"Yes, I know and thank you. But, Ang and I are talking about something important so could you please leave."

"Yes I can." He the hugged me and then walked away.

It only took two seconds to here my little cousin, Eric, screaming. Ang and I turned around and also screamed because we didn't know who was holding him.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been able to update. We redid my bros room and that's were the computer is. Please Review. **


	23. Claire being in trouble by Jake?

**Chapter 24 **

It was like magic. All of a sudden all the pack changed right in front of us. I'm guessing because it was my cousin why everyone changed that fast. My aunt took all of us kids and brought in the house. When we got in the house everyone check Eric to make sure that he was o.k. Ang and I walked upstairs to the guest room. That's when she pulled out her phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Cullens." I gave her a weird look.

"Why? The pack has this taken care off this."

"Because Claire I know that vampire. I've seen it before." My mouth dropped.

"When?"

"Before we moved here. Emmett and I were playing in the woods behind my aunt's house."

"How are they going to help? I thought they couldn't come here."

"Your right." I smiled as she hung up her phone thinking I did some good. "Were going to them so I can ask." There went that idea.

"Are you nuts? Jake and Quil are going to kill us if we go."

"No they won't. Trust me."

"Ang, I can't go with you. Jake may not kill you but, Quil will kill me if I go with you."

"O.k. Have fun here." We both went out of the room but, she walked out the front door and I went over to my aunt.

"Is Eric o.k. Aunt Emily?"

"Yes he's fine. It's a good thing that Ang and you screamed. We didn't notice that someone had Eric." I gave her a weird look.

"Uncle Sam didn't hear anything?"

"No. Why?"

"Just wondering. That's all"

"O.k."

I went in the kitchen thinking. If my uncle or any one else in the pack didn't hear Eric then hoe could Ang and I hear him. I have to talk to Quil about this one. Honestly it is weird. I thought he was that one with the good hearing. I jumped when the door opened. The guys went everywhere looking for their imprints. I laughed at them.

"What's so funny?"

"The way you guys are going crazy. I think it's funny."

"Something like that is not funny."

"No not that part. I mean the way that you guys ran in here to make sure that we were o.k. That's the part I think is funny."

"Oh. I see. Yeah. I could see where that would be funny." We both laughed. Then Jake ran up to us and I gulped.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. She didn't tell me." Jake gave me a weird look.

"She tells you everything Claire. I know that you know where she is."

"She said that she had to ask Emmett something about our friend outside." Jake growled.

"Why does she always do that to me?"

"I tried talking her out of it but, I made it worse."

"How did you make it worse?"

"She was on the phone with him."

"CLAIRE!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't think she would go to their house. I thought she would stay here and help out." Jake and Quil gave me a weird look.

"When does Ang ever do what you think she's going to do?"

"Never."

"Then, why did you think that this time would be any different?"

"Because this time Eric was involved."

"No. That would only make her wan to go there more."

"I know but, I really thought that I was getting her to stay."

"I know. I'm sorry Claire. I didn't mean to get that mad at you."

"It's o.k. Do you want me to go with you?"

"No thank you. I have to go get her myself."

"O.k. Have her call me when you guys are coming back." Jake smiled.

"O.k. Claire. See you guys later."

"See ya."

I waved as Jake went down the driveway. Then, Quil grabbed me and just held me. I couldn't complain. I was happy that he was safe. Now all I have to worry about is if Ang is safe or not.

**A/N: I was thinking about making the next part in Ang's POV. Tell me what you think. Please Review. **


	24. Talking with the cullens

**Chapter 25 **

**Ang POV **

I walked out of Emily and Sam's house pissed. I can't believe that Aro had the nerve to show his face around me. After what he did to me. I screamed as loud as I could. I continued walking towards the big white house that I loved so much. They were the only reason we moved here. My dad loved them for some reason. Carlisle and my dad talk all the time. Esme and my mom talk about us kids. All of us kids just laugh at our parents while they talk. I'm the only one in my family that knows that they are vampries. I love the fact that I'm the only one that knows.

"Is there a reason your alone?" I laughed because I knew that it was Emmett. I turned around and jumped in his arms. "Jake might be mad if he see us like this." I laughed even harder.

"He won't kill you that bad." He laughed then.

"So, Are you telling me that you won't let help him kill me?"

"Yup. Now, we need to talk about the little guest that ruined Claire's birthday party." He looked down.

"Sorry. We told him to leave you alone."

"Like Aro would ever listen."

"True. Ang, what happened that night? Edward is the only one that knows and that's only because he can read your mind."

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to go to your house and hand out with everyone." He smlied.

"O.k. The good thing is that the girls are out hunting."

"How is that a good thing? Know Rosalie is going to be even madder at me." He laughed.

"No she won't. Deep down she really like you. Edward laughs every time your around because she thinks all these weird things. The only reason she doesn't like you is because Jake imprinted on you."

"O.k. Well, if that's the only reason she hates me." We both laughed.

"Ready?"

"Ready." He pick me up and I put my head into his chest so I won't see anything. It didn't take long of course.

"Were here." I laughed.

"O.k. Give me a couple if minutes."

"You got it." I started singing to myself and after a couple of minuted Emmett put me down. "Now we have to go in the house. Carlisle wants to talk to you." I gave him a weird look.

"Are we using are special powers again?" He laughed.

"Always."

"O.k. Is he in the office?"

"Yup."

"O.k. See you later."

"Later."

I then walked in the house to see that Jasper and Edward looking sad that Bella and Alice weren't around. I laughed at them and continued to walk upstairs. I knocked on the door and he opened it.

"Hello Ang. We need to talk."

"Yeah. I know. I already know what you want to talk about."

"The fact that know that all vampires know about werewolves and know there's going to be a war."

"Well, yeah. But,….It's not my fault. Aro should have known not o go there. Besides he tried to bite Eric." Carlisle gave me a werid look.

"Who's Eric?" I sighed.

"He's Claire's cousin."

"Oh, we need to have a talk with the pack."

"O.k. You guys have phones. Call Sam and tell him."

"No Ang. You need to tell him."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the only one who can go on both sides."

"I don't know if that's a good idea. Jake is going to kill me after this stunt."

"So give him a couple of days. All you have to do is talk to Sam. Not the whole pack."

"The whole pack basically lives at my house now."

"Oh…well…..Fix that problem."

"It's not a problem. It's kind of my life now."

"I know."

"I promise that I will try to talk to Sam."

"Good."

**A/N: Next chapter will a lot of different POV's. Please review**


	25. Important people pov's

**Chapter 26 **

**Jake POV**

Right when I left Emily's and Sam's place I phased. I can't believe that Ang went to them again. But, she would leave Claire's party if she knew that vampire. One of the reasons she moved here was because of a vampire. But, if it was the same vampire then why didn't she come to me and talk? Man! She is a mystery to me sometimes. Crap! I lost her scent. All I can smell know is that big vampire from the Cullen clan. At least I know she's safe. The only good thing about her being friends with them is that I know she's safe with them. Even with Bella still being a new born. 

**Quil POV **

I'm so happy that Claire didn't go with Ang this time. I do feel bad though. Jake and Ang are so close, I wish I could tell Claire what happened to Ang. But, it's not my place to tell her. 

"Quil, I want to go find Ang." I looked down to the most beautiful thing in the world. 

"I don't know Claire. I don't really trust the Cullens. Besides I really don't trust Bella right now." She gave me a weird look. 

"Why can't you trust Bella?" 

"Because she's still a new born." 

"And that means what?" 

"That she's a new vampire. I don't see how Jake can let Ang over there house as much as he does." 

"Come on Quil let's go. It won't hurt anyone." That's when I heard Sam come in the room. 

**Claire POV **

Of course my uncle had to walk in the room when Quil was I think taking me. 

"Claire listen to Quil. For once I agree with him." My mouth dropped. 

"Did I just hear you right?" He laughed at me. 

"Yes you heard me right. I don't think it's a good idea either. We both don't want you to get hurt." I sighed. 

"But, I won't get hurt. I've been to their house before. And look I'm fine." 

"Yes you are and if it weren't for them something might have happened because of that leeches powers but, I still don't think it's a good idea." 

"Fine." I then walked out of the room and went outside to sit on the porch. It didn't take Quil long to come outside with me. 

"Do you really want to go to there house?" 

"Yes. I want to make sure that Ang is o.k. I don't care if Jake and Ang get mad at me." Quil laughed. 

"They won't be mad at you. I promise." 

"O.k. Let's go." 

"O.k. Stay here and I'll be right back." 

I smiled at him. He then went into the woods and I'm guessing to phase because he was wolf Quil when I saw him again. He laid down so I could get on his back. When I did we took off for the Cullen's house. 

**Ang POV **

I walked out of the office and went downstairs. I was thinking about how to get Sam to agree to meet them. I didn't have a clue how I was going to do it. 

"You know Ang. If you think to hard, your brain might explode." 

"Hahaha Edward. It was so funny that I forgot to laugh." 

"Just letting you know." I rolled my eyes at him and then I turned to Jasper. "Don't even think about it." Jasper smiled. 

"Too late." I then felt this calm wave come over me." 

"You know I hate when you do that to me." Edward and Japer laughed and Emmett took my hand and lead me upstairs into my room. 

"What happened?" 

"He wants a meeting with the pack." He gave me a weird look. 

"Why?" 

"Because now there's going to be a war. The pack ended up killing Aro." 

"YES! One down, two more to go." 

"Emmett! This is a bad thing. Not a good thing." 

"Calm down Ang I know. Know we have to protect you even more. You know that the head vamps don't like you." 

"Thank you for reminding me." I sighed and then went over to the bed. Emmett started laughing. 

"What's so funny?" 

"Your boyfriend is here." 

"Your joking right? Please tell me that your joking." 

"Nope. Edward and him are talking right now." 

"Great." I got of the bed and then walked downstairs and to my surprise everything seemed normal. But, I knew that wouldn't last long. 

**A/N: I like this chapter because you got to see what some of the other people in the story were thinking. Please Review.**


	26. SCARS

**Chapter 27 **

**Ang POV **

I was right. When Jake saw me his face went from o.k. to pissed off. I gulped and sighed at the same time.

"Ang, what were you thinking?"

"I wanted to ask them some questions."

"Like what?"

"Things that you wouldn't understand." He sighed. "Then help me understand."

"I can't tell you. I'm not ready to tell anyone yet."

"I bet you that someone already knows about it."

"It's not my fault that he can read my mind."

"Jake Calm down. She's been trying to block it from me for awhile now. It just hasn't been working." I smiled at Edward and I told him thank you in sign language. He smiled back at me.

"Jake when I'm ready to tell people you'll be the first to know. I promise but until then can you just trust me." He sighed.

"Yes I can trust you. Can I at least ask one question?"

"Yeah. You can." I smiled at him.

"Why do all the vampires come after you?" I gulped. Luckily there was a knock one the door.

**Claire POV **

It didn't take long to get the their house. I jumped off Quil's back and ran to the front door. I knock a couple of times. It didn't take long for Ang to answer the door. I laughed when she did and she gave me a weird look.

"What's so funny?"

"Do you live here now?" She laughed too.

"Well, I do have a room here." We both looked at Jake because we heard him growl. "Jake calm down. You knew that I had a room here. That was the thing I told you when we meet."

"I know." Jake then turned to me as Ang let me into the house. "What are you doing here?"

"Quil brought me. I wouldn't take no for an answer." Jake sighed.

"Why do imprints have so much control over us?" Ang and I both laughed.

"Don't know but, when we find out we'll let you know."

"Thank you." Then I felt two hot arms go around me. I looked up at Quil and smiled.

"Are you two ready to go home now?" Ang and I both smiled and shook our heads yes.

"I just have to tell everyone bye first." Ang looked up at Jake. "Is that o.k." Jake smiled.

"Yes it's o.k." Then out of nowhere all the Cullen boys were in the living room.

"Bye Ang. See you soon." Jake gave Ang a weird look.

"O.k. Bye guys." She waved as we walked out of the house. When we reached the bottom step, Jake started with the questions again.

"Why did they say they would see you later?" Ang sighed.

"They want to talk with you about the war that's going to be coming up." Quil then gave her the weird look and I hit him in the stomach.

"How do they know about the war?"

"Because the vampire you guys killed was one of the head vamps that live in Italy." Jake and Quil smiled. Ang and I looked at each other and then back to the boys. I was brave enough to ask the question we were wondering.

"Why are you guys smiling?" Quil and Jake then gave each other high fives.

"We killed one of the head vampires." Jake then turned to Ang. "How many are there?" Ang sighed.

"Three."

"Yes! One down, two to go."

"Not you guys too." Quil and Jake gave her a weird look.

"That's what Emmett said when I told him what happened." Then the boys started laughing. Ang and I rolled are eyes and walked away from them.

"Ang, why do you always run to them first?" She gulped. "Ang that's not a good sign." She then looked down.

"I have to." I gave her a weird look.

"Why?" She then looked up and looked around. I'm not sure why but, then she took her shirt off. She then turned around to show me her back. I gasped at how many scars she had. All of them were crescent shaped too.


	27. Ang's surprise

**Chapter 28 **

"How did you get those?" She sighed. 

"Vampires." I gave her a weird look. 

"How come your not one of them? I thought the venom turns you into one." She smiled. 

"It doesn't work on me?" My mouth dropped to the ground. 

"How does it not work on you?" 

"Yes Ang. How come it doesn't work on you?" We both jumped and turned around. Ang gave them a weird look. 

"You guys know why it doesn't work on me." I turned around to face Ang. 

"You know them?" 

"Yeah. Their friends with Aro." I gave her a weird look and she sighed. "The one that the guys killed today at your party." 

"OH! That one." I turned back around to face the vampire again. He started walking towards us. 

"Don't come near us." Ang started shaking and growling. He laughed at her. 

"Are we losing control?" Ang growled again. 

"No! I'm strong then you think I am." He smiled. 

"Are you really?" 

"Yes. I am." 

"It's not looking like it." Ang growled even louder. 

"Shut up Felix! I can't loose control again. I won't let myself." I looked around the vampire to see Jake and Quil in their wolf form. Even as a wolf Quil looked hot! Jake and Quil looked confused. 

"Why don't you just let me get this done and over with." Next thing I knew Ang wasn't there anymore and Jake and Quil were attacking the vampire. Quil turned back into a human and started a fire. He then turned to me. 

"Are you o.k.?" I smiled at him. 

"Yes. I am but, what happened with Ang?" The guys threw the pieces into the fire and then black smoke went up. When I looked away from the smoke I saw a dog but, for some reason I wasn't scared of it. I walked up to it slowly though. Quil grabbed my arm and I looked at him. 

"Claire, don't go near it. We don't know if it's nice or not." The dog put it's head down like it was sad." Jake and I looked at each other and then back at the dog. 

"Ang." We both said it at the same time. The dog looked back up and it looked like it was smiling. Then we watch as the dog turned back into the human Ang. 

"Hi guys." All of our mouths dropped. I ran up to her. 

"Does that hurt?" She laughed. 

"No. It doesn't hurt." 

"O.k. But, why didn't you tell me about it?" 

"I didn't think anyone would see me like this ever again." 

"OH!" Jake then walked up to us. 

"Claire, Can talk to Ang alone please?" I nodded my head. 

"Yes. You can." He smiled at me. Then, Quil and I walked away from them. 

**Ang POV **

Jake looked mad at me. I hope he's not though. 

"Is this the big secret your keeping from me?" I looked down. 

"Part of it." 

"What's the other part?" 

"The scars on my back." He looked pissed. 

"What scars?" 

"The ones that Aro gave me." He started to shake. "Please don't phase because then I'll phase." the shaking started slowing down. But, he gave me a weird look.

"Why would you phase?" 

"Because I already did once today. I only phase when I'm really mad." 

"Oh. But, why would you phase if I do?" 

"Because if you phase that means that I made you mad. Then, I'll become mad because I made you mad and then I'll phase because I don't have that much control right now." He looked confused and I smiled. "Did you get any of that?" 

"No. But, I think I know what you mean."

"O.k. That works." 

"When did you know you had these powers?" 

"When Aro came after me the first time. He threaded my family and I lost control. The bad thing was that my family saw the whole thing. When Aro left, the Cullens came to my house because Alice saw the whole thing in one of her visions." 

"Oh. That's why you became friends with them." 

"Yeah. They said that they would help protect me. It took them a while to get them to move here." Jake gave me a weird look. 

"Why here?" 

"More protection. They knew that any vampire that came into La Push doesn't normally come out of La Push." 

"Oh. But, how did you guys convince the town elders?" 

"I don't know. Your dad liked me right away and he said that we could. Plus with my mom being Native American it helped a lot." He smiled. 

"Well, we know why my mom like you so much." I smiled back. 

"Yes we do." Then, out of no where Jake gave me a kiss and I smiled though the whole thing. 

**A/N: I had to put this twist in the story. Ang and Claire's relationship grows stronger. The next chapter will be Claire and the pack putting Ang threw hard test. Please Review. **


	28. Racing

**Chapter 29 **

**Claire POV **

I was woken up to Quil shaking me. "Five more minutes." He laughed.

"Sorry babe. You can't sleep in today."

"Why? I don't have school or anything else special to do today."

"Were going to see what Ang can do." That woke me up.

"What do you mean by that?" He laughed.

"Were going to see hoe she compares to us?"

"By us do you mean the pack?"

"Yup." I sighed.

"O.k. At least let me get in the shower."

"O.k. I'll be here."

**I hour later. **

My mouth dropped when I saw all the stuff that they had at my uncle's house. I looked up at Quil.

"Does she really have to do all this stuff?" Quil smiled.

"We just want to see if she could help us or not."

"I can help you guys. I just don't want to." Both of us turned around. I couldn't see Ang but, Quil could.

"Well, she has the hearing for it." Next thing I know Ang was at my side. "And the speed." Ang started laughing.

"I told Jake that I would beat him." I started laughing too.

"Ang, do you have any idea what your getting into?" She smiled at me.

"Yeah. Easy stuff. From what I can see this is going to be a piece of cake."

"Man, I hope that your right."

"I am. Don't worry about me. How do you think I do so well at gym?"

"I thought that you were just talented. Nothing like it really is." Quil laughed.

"That's what people used to think about us."

"That's because you're a freak and thinks that he can beat anyone." Ang smiled.

"Hey Quil, Want to have a race?"

"Ummm, one question first."

"Shoot."

"How fast are you?"

"I'm faster then you guys as you can see because I beat Jake and he's still not here but, I'm not as fast as Edward." He smiled.

"Why isn't Jake here by the way?" She laughed.

"He wanted to race and take the long way."

"So, we have about how much longer?"

"At least 10 minutes."

"GREAT! Sam is going to love that one." Next thing we know the whole pack came out of the house and they had weird looks on their faces. Ang and I laughed.

"Ang, where's Jake?"

"He's still running. Probably wondering why he lost to me." My uncle sighed.

"O.k. So, you have the speed." Just then Jake showed up.

"Damn! Ang, your really fast." Ang smiled and then kissed him.

"O.k. Ang what else can you do?" She faced my uncle again

"I can hear you guys all the way to the Cullen's house, lift a lot of weight, beat Emmett in a wrestling match but my powers only show when I'm mad." He gave her a weird look.

"What do you mean?" She sighed.

"I can only phase when I'm mad."

"So, I'm guessing you found out when you were near a vampire."

"Yeah. Aro was going after my family and I lost control."

"How many timed have you lost control?" She smiled.

"Twice. I came close a couple of times but, I didn't." My uncle smiled.

"That's a good thing. Now to the training." Ang smiled.

"Bring it on." All the guys laughed. I turned to Quil.

"What can I do?" He smiled at me.

"Nothing for right now. But, if we need you I'll let you know." I smiled back.

"O.k."

I went into the house to see if my aunt needed help with anything.

"Aunt Emily, you here?" She came around the corner smiling but, I could tell she had been crying. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing honey. Why do you ask?" I gave her a weird look.

"Because you've been crying."

"That's because of me." I turned around to see a beautiful vampire. I looked around it to see Ang and the pack in their dog or wolf forms how ever you ant to put it.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been working and reading breaking dawn. Please Review. Thanks. **

**P.S. After this there's going to be no more vampires coming into the picture to fight. **


	29. Sorry

**Chapter 30 **

**Claire POV **

It didn't take them long to kill the vampire. Ang turned back into a human and pick up all the pieces and threw then in the fire that my aunt had going. Then she turned to us. 

"Emily I'm so sorry. I had no idea that Jane would come here. I promise that it will never happen again." My aunt smiled at Ang. 

"Don't worry about it honey. But, why did I feel pain when she wasn't even touching me?" Ang smiled back. 

"She could make the allusion that you were hurting. You weren't really getting hurt." 

"Oh. Then, I guess it's a good thing that she's gone." 

"Yeah. I would say so." I smiled at both at them. 

"O.k. Ang we have to go. My sister wants to meet you." Ang smiled at me. 

"O.k. Let's go." 

We both walked out of my aunt's house. We were quiet for a little while. I wonder what she's thinking about right now? 

"Hey Ang." She turned to look at me. 

"What's up?" 

"What are you thinking? I mean all these vampires are coming after you. We just found out that you can do more things then the pack." She laughed at me. "Did I miss something?" 

"No. You didn't miss anything. It seems like you thought about it then I have that's all." 

"Oh! But, why haven't you thought about it?" She shrugged her shoulders. 

"I don't like to think about things. The more I think about them. The more of a chance that I'll lose control." I gave her a weird look. 

"What do you mean?" 

"The more of a chance that I'll turn into a dog. I don't like to do it when I don't have to." 

"Why did you phase when Jane showed up?" 

"Because she was going to hurt you and Emily." I gave her a weird look. 

"How do you know?" She smiled. 

"I get this sense. I can't explain it but, It has always help me in the past." 

"That kind of sounds fun." 

"Not really. I don't like having this powers." 

"Why?" 

"Because know I can't be a normal person anymore." I started laughing. 

"Ang we were never going to be normal. Just look at our boyfriends." We both laughed then. 

"True. But, at least I would be like you in some ways." I sighed. 

"O.k. I see your point. But, aren't you happy with who you are?" She smiled. 

"Yes. I am happy with who I am but, I wish I could change some things about my life. That's all." 

"Like what kind of things? I mean that you wouldn't have know about us. You would have never have found Jake." She laughed. 

"Yes. I would have. I planning to move here when I got older." I gave her a weird look. 

"Why?" 

"I wanted to get as far as possible from my aunt and uncle. They were always trying to change me. I hated when they did that. It drove me nuts." 

"Oh. I thought my uncle was bad. But, he never tried to change me. I guess that's a good thing." 

"It's a very good thing. By the way the guys are coming." Then I heard howling far away from us. 

"How mad are they?" 

"I don't know. I'm not like them when I phase. I can't hear their thoughts in my head. Thank God." I laughed. 

"Is it really that bad?" 

"Think about it. They have they have the brains of 14 year old boys. I feel so bad for Leah." 

"Yeah. Now that you put it that way. I do too." 

"Oh! Come on were not that bad." I jumped while Ang just stood still. 

"Claire would you like me to hit him for you?" I smiled at Ang. 

"Yes Please." It look like she barely hit Quil but, he was screaming and jumping up and down like a little. Ang, Jake and I were laughing our heads off. 

"Are you ok Quil?" He then grabbed my hand and took off running towards the woods. He wouldn't stop running either. "Quil stop running." 

"Were almost there babe. It wont take that much longer." I sighed. I hated when he did this kind of stuff. All I know is that it better be worth it. "O.k. Were here." I gave him a weird look. 

"Why are we at the beach?" 

"To have are own little party." 

"O.k. But, why can't we do that at home?" 

"Because Embry and Rachel are there." 

"I can be quiet." He started laughing really hard. "Besides all I want to do is go home." He sighed. 

"O.k. We can go home." I smiled at him. 

"Thank you." He smiled back at me. 

"Your welcome." 

We ended up walking home. I was happy about the no running. I wonder what surprise will happen next? 

**A/N: Not much to say today. Please Review. **


	30. Hungry!

**Chapter 31 **

**The next morning **

For some reason I'm waking up early for school. I rolled over in my bed to see that Quil was still out working. I yawned and got up. After what Quil and I did last night all I wanted to do was take a shower. You knew that I could sweat that much. God knows I didn't. I then laughed at myself. I walked into the bathroom and knocked first because I didn't want to walk into anything. Luckily for me, nobody was in there. I turned the water on and then got undressed. I got in slowly for some reason. When I got in there was a knock on the door. 

"Claire can I come in? I really have to go." I started laughing at Embry sounding like a little kid. 

"Yes you can come in." I heard him sigh with relief as he was walking into the bathroom. 

I continued taking a shower like any other day except today I had to shave. "O.k. Claire. I'm out of here." 

"Okay. Embry." 

Man! That guy takes a long time to go to the bathroom. I started to shave when I heard the door open and shut. I knew that there was only one person who would do that. So, I went along with his little game. I had to laugh a little though. I couldn't help it. It was just to funny. Then I felt to warm hands go around me. 

"Hi Quil." He started to laugh. 

"What are you doing up so early babe?" I shrugged my shoulders. 

"I don't know. I just woke up this early." 

"And you decide to take a shower and not go back to bed." 

"Yup." 

"O.k. Why?" 

"O.k. Don't take this the wrong why but, I'm taking a shower because I feel kind of dirty." 

"Sweat?" 

"Yeah. Are you mad?" 

"No. I'm not mad at all. To tell you the truth. I don't blame you for wanting to take a shower. I would want to take one to." Then I realized that Quil just got done working. I turned around and started smelling him. "What are you doing Hon?" 

"I'm smelling you duh." He laughed. 

"Yes. I can see that. But, why?" 

"Because you smell like pines when you get done working. That's how I could always tell when you got off of work and then came to pick me up. You smelled like pines." 

"Well that explains a lot." I laughed at him. 

"Guess so." 

"O.k. I'm sorry but the pined smell is coming off now." 

"O.k. Besides I still have some stuff to do anyway." 

That's when I went back to shaving. It didn't take me long to finish. I got out and then went into my room. I found some clothes that I wanted to wear and then got dressed. I was already dressed when Quil came into the room. I gave him a quick kiss and then went downstairs to get something to eat. I looked through everything and found nothing. You could tell that two wolves lived in this house because there never anything to eat. I sighed and sat down waiting for Quil to get dressed. When he did come downstairs he gave me a weird look. 

"What's the matter?" 

"There's nothing to eat in this house. I think it's time to put you and Embry on diet." He laughed. 

"That will never work." I laughed too. 

"I know. When do you think my aunt will be up?" 

"She'll be up in about an hour to feed all of us." 

"Great! So, I get to seat here for an hour and starve." I gave him my evil smile. "Unless you go get me something to eat." He smiled. 

"Nice try but it's not going to work." 

"Oh! Come on. I thought that imprints could get anything that they wanted." 

"They do sometimes. But, what's that point of getting food when were going to be leaving for your aunts house soon." 

"Because there is no food in this house. That's why." 

"The store isn't open right now anyway Claire." 

"O.k. Your strong enough. Just break into the store." 

"Yeah! That sounds like a good idea. I can see the headlines now. **Huge Man Breaks in Store to Get Girlfriend Food! **I like the ring to that. How about you." I laughed at him. 

"O.k. I get it. It was a bad idea. But, I'm really hungry. You have to get me food somehow." He smiled. 

"O.k. I'll get you food but, you might not like it." Know I'm scared. 

**A/N: Man I love doing cliff hangers. HEHEHE! Please Review. **


	31. Eating an Elk?

Chapter 32 

**Quil then ran out of the room and I just sat in my seat kind of dumb founded. Embry and Rachel walked into the room and they laughed at me. **

"**Don't laugh at me. I'm starving" That made Embry fall on the floor laughing. **

"**Aww. Come on Claire. You know that I love you." I rolled my eyes at Embry. **

"**Love you too." I then turned to my sister. "So, Rachel have you seen Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam lately?" She looked down. **

"**No. I haven't seen them." **

"**Why not? Too scared of them?" **

"**To be honest. Yes I am." **

"**Why?" **

**Before Rachel could answer Quil came running in with a huge Elk and he was laughing. I gave him a weird look. **

"**What's that look for? You wanted food and I brought you food." My mouth dropped and that made him laugh even harder. **

"**I meant something that I could actually eat that's not a wild animal." **

"**Well, you should have said that." I rolled my eyes. **

"**Can we go to Aunt Emily's now to get real food." Quil smiled. **

"**Yes. We can." **

"**Thank you." **

"**Your welcome." **

**Quil then went outside and I followed him. I saw him run into the woods. I waited until he came back out as his wolf self. I the ran to him and jumped on his back. **

**Author's Note.: Sorry. It took so long guys. I moved again and Didn't have internet. Plus I'm working like everyday. So, when I can I will update. **


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 33

Angs POV

**I don't know how I'm going to tell Claire that I'm moving back to New York. If it wasn't for my uncle I could still live her. ARG!!!! I really don't want to leave anyone or this place. I'll have to see how this whole thing is going to work out. **

**Quil POV **

Claire is going to be crushed. Jake and I had to patrol together last night. Ang is moving back to New York and then maybe to Florida.

_Flashback _

"_I don't want Ang to move. Maybe I can convince her parents to let her stay with me." I gave Jake a weird look. _

"_What do you mean Ang is moving?" Jake then started growling. _

"_Her uncle found them a nice house in New York. Their leaving tomorrow." _

"_So why does Ang have to go?" _

"_Her parents don't want to leave her alone with me. They think I'm a bad influence one her." Jake and I both laughed. _

"_Do they know that they can't keep her away from you?" Jake shook his head. "Wait. Do they even know that she's kind of like us?" _

"_Nope. But, I think Ang is going to show them tonight." _

"_What are you going to do?" _

"_Be there for her." _

"_Well, I know that but…… are you going to tell them about us." _

"_WHAT?! Hell no. I'm not that big of an idiot. I'm just going to tell them that I'm not giving up." _

"_That's a good thing to tell them." Jake sighed. _

"_There's no other way." I sighed too. _

"_I know." _

_End Flashback _

I looked up at Claire and she was smiling away. She always love to ride on my back. She told me that she felt like she was free. I hope she never feels like she's not free. When we were almost to Sam's house I stopped and she got down. I then took off to the woods.

**Normal POV **

I don't know why Quil runs off to the woods to phase. I've already seen everything there is to see. I started laughing at the memory when Quil showed up and he gave me a weird look.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Us." Quil then smiled.

"Oh. About what?"

"Our first time." Quil and I then laughed.

"I loved that night too." I then smiled at him and he bent down to kiss me. "O.k. Now let's get you something to eat." I would have to have him that that thought later and I would win.


	33. Saying good bye

Chapter 34

**Quil and I walked in to my aunt crying. I ran over to her. **

"**Aunt Emily what's the matter?" She looked up at me. **

"**It's not my place to tell you." Ang then came out of the living room with Jake holding her hand. **

"**Claire, Can I talk to you for a minute?" I didn't think anything about it. **

"**Sure." **

**We both then went outside. Quil and Jake stayed inside. I guess they already knew what Ang was going to tell me. I then took a deep breath. **

"**Claire let me say that what I'm about to tell you was in no idea my fault." I gave her a weird look. **

"**Ang what are you talking about?" She then took a deep breath. **

"**I'm moving back to New York." It felt like my mouth hit the floor how fast it opened. **

"**Why?" **

"**My uncle found us a nice home I guess. My parents want to be near them." **

"**So, why can't you stay here? I mean you have places that you can stay at." She smiled. **

"**I know. But, that's the other thing. My parents don't want me around the pack. They don't like the way that Jake looks at me, how Quil looks at you, how Brady looks at my sister, how Collin looks at my cousin when she visits, and how Leah looks at my little brother. They see the pack as freaks." **

"**Did you tell them truth." Ang shook her head. **

"**No. I couldn't. The only thing I could do was show them who I really was and why I felt I belonged somewhere else, with different kind of people." My mouth dropped again. **

"**You phased in front of them?" She smiled her evil smile. **

"**Yes. And it felt great because now they know why I feel this way." I gulped. **

"**What is Jake, Brady, Collin, and Leah doing?" Their coming to New York every weekend. All them told my parent that their not letting us go that easily." **

"**Can Quil and I come with them?" **

"**Yeah! Your like my sister. We both have this big secret that we have to keep quiet about. I'm going to need to talk to someone that knows about it and not have to be careful of what I say." She sighed. "That's something I'm going to miss." Tears started in both of our faces. **

"**When are you leaving." She wiped off her face. **

"**Now. My parents said I could say good bye to everyone before I left." That's when we both started crying. We walked over to each other and we gave each other hugs. "I'll call you everyday. I promise." **

"**O.k. Make sure that you do that." That's when Quil and Jake came out of the house. **

"**Come on Ang we have to go before your parents think we kidnapped you." **

"**O.k. I think I'm ready." Ang then walked over a gave Quil a hug. "Bye Quil." **

"**Bye Ang. Take care of yourself and don't get into any fights." We all laughed. **

"**I'll do my best." **

"**Good." Jake then grabbed her hand. **

"**Do you want to phase?" Ang shook her head. **

"**No. I want to walk in the forest for the last time. Make it go a little slower." Jake smiled at her. **

"**Okay." That's when it hit me. **

"**Ang, I have this great idea." She gave me a weird look. **

"**What?" **

"**We move with you." **

"**You can't Claire. Your life is here so is mine but, since I still live with my parents there's not much I can do." **

"**So, your really going to back to New York." **

"**Yup. Wish me luck." **

"**Good luck." We gave each other hugs again. **

"**I'll call you when I get there." **

"**Okay. Bye Ang." **

"**Bye Claire." **

**That's when Ang and Jake went into the woods. One of my best friends was leaving me. I know it wasn't her fault though. I went into the house and sat on the couch and started crying. **


End file.
